Sesshomaru and His New Bride
by blackmoodring
Summary: after Inuyasha and Kagome have been married for 6 years they have a child and word gets to Jaken and Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru decides its about time he found his own bride and child SesshomaruxOC rated M for later chapters


DISCAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR SESSHOMARU OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MAYOKI AND HER FATHER. THEY R MY OCS!COOKIES TO ALL WHO UNDERSTAND THAT!

PAIRINGS:InuyashaxKagome and SesshomaruxOC hinted SangoxMiroku KohakuxShippo(-THAT ONE IS A YAOI PARIRING FOLKS. a boyxboy pairing. WARNING U RIGHT NOW)

RATING:M for later chapters

SUMMARY:(SPOILER ALERT FOR ALL WHO DONT KNOW THE ENDING OF INUYASHA IN THE MANGA!) after Inuyasha and Kagome have been married for 6 years, they have a child, and word gets to Jaken and Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru decides its about time he found his own bride and have an heir. The only problem? He knows no demon woman would take him (sorry KaguraxSesshomaru fans :c ) He asks Jaken to find him the best bride he can for him, and he chooses a strong, beautiful, smart, sarcastic, and nice girl named Mayoki Hokkaido, and they marry under a tree while shes passed out. The only problems? She cant stand lord sesshomaru, he cant stand her, hes taking her with him to see Inuyasha to take the shikon jewel, and worst of all yet... the newly weds may endup falling in love! idk wether or not to continue the story, im leaving that up to u guys to tell me! :) p.s. to all the girls who have ocs paired wityh him as well (including a good friend of mine) i mean NO OFFENSE TO U AT ALL! this was just a random idea while watching inuyasha and i wanted to try it out. LOVE U GUYS! Thank u and enjoy the story YOU MAY READ NOW~~~~~~

Sesshomaru was walking through the forest; it's been 6 years since his little brother Inuyasha married that mortal girl Kagome. He looked around, looked like rain. Then Jaken came up running and stopped his walking, he looked very tired.

"My lord! My lord! I have news!"

"What is it, Jaken?"

"Inuyasha and his mortal bride are having children!" This surprised Sesshomaru a little, he would've thought that they'd have children by now.

"Jaken, why is this concerning me?"

Jaken looks his lord straight in the eye "…My lord, I say this because after all these years, I do feel for you as my mentor and best friend. Many years you've traveled with me, and for a while Rin, and I know you've adopted her in your mind as your daughter… but, I think it's time you found a bride."

"…What?"

"IM SORRY MY LORD I WONT SPEAK OUT OF PLACE AGAI-"

"Jaken, silence."

"Yes my lord."

"Now… what makes you think I need a… bride?"

"Because my lord, you're getting older… and as much as it pains me to say this, there's no telling how long you'll live… I think it's time you've found a bride and breed an heir."

"Nonsense, I have Rin."

"But My lord… She's a human girl, and not your biological child… You need a child with YOUR genes and Demonic power, someone to follow in your footsteps. Your DEMONIC steps."

The lord thought about this a minute… He hated to say it, but Jaken was right. Even his pathetic half-demon brother was spreading genes and having children… and the thought of half demon or in this case a fourth demon carrying on HIS family name disgusted him to a point.

"Very well Jaken, find me a bride."

"Oh thank you my l- WAIT ME?"

"It was YOUR idea, Jaken."

"But where would I even find a-"

"Jaken, I obviously can't have a demon bride so-"

"WHAT! But then you'd have half-demon children like that dreaded Inuyasha!"

"JAKEN! DO NOT INTERUPT ME AGAIN."

"Yes my lord…"

"I can't have a DEMON bride because all demons know my name and hate me with a burning passion so they wouldn't breed with me… so I need you to go to the closest Village, and find a mortal woman, the strongest, prettiest, and smartest girl in the village. I need the woman I have children with to have good traits to pass into our children. Once you find her, come get me and I'll take her under the trees for you to marry us, then we shall change her into a demon with the shikon jewel."

"But we don't have the-"

"WE WILL… now go Jaken, time is wasting."

"Yes my lord!" And with that, the obedient servant was off, Leaving Sesshomaru to think about what his new "Bride" will be like…

"HUIH!" a crash was heard throughout the castle as Mayoki Hokkaido kicked the old useless dishes were kicked against the wall of her room. She loved practicing her kicks and flexibility with old useless things that no one cared about. Especially after another meeting with one of those stuck up guys who tried to convince her to marry them. The only man worse than them are her arrogant and ignorant father Lord Zukkio Hokkaido, who was determined to have her married.

"But May! You must marry soon or you'll grow old and alone…"

Jaken ran by a castle and heard that through a wall he snuck in easily and hid to hear more…

"Father, I'd rather grow old and alone then with someone I don't love. HUIH!" another crash to her wall was made.

"But darling… I need to make sure my line is carried on. And as you know, not many men will take you. Your beauty can't make up for your oddness and clothes forever."

She cringed. She knew that she wore her kimono rather short, but it was easier to move around in then one of those longer ones. And she knew what he meant by "odd". She had an odd fascination with demons and swords and such… manly things, she'd heard of demon slayers who were women and priestesses. But that's not how it was in her father's village… And even if it was, she couldn't be one of those women… Her father would never allow it. He only had one dream for his daughter, to marry and bear him a grandson as fast as possible.

"Father… Would you rather see me pregnant and unhappy?" This made him angry.

"I'd rather see you pregnant and show some respect to a man that'd pick you as his bride! You'll learn to be happy and you'll learn to love!"

"I shouldn't learn, it should come naturally father!"

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me you little-" He tried to slap her, but his daughter was quick and grabbed his wrist and flipped behind him both sending his arm behind him causing big pain and having her pin him to the ground from behind. She didn't even break a sweat. Jaken was impressed, very impressed… she was flexible, and had a will that oddly enough reminded him of Lord Sesshomaru. She wasn't even going to let her own father change her mind, again, a stubbornness that reminded him of his lord. And she was quite beautiful. Her light brown silky hair, clear skin, and deep blue eyes were things to be greatly admired…

"…Let me go." She reluctantly did, he was still her father…

Jaken made a note that despite her strong will, she is also loyal.

"I am sorry father… But I-"

"No buts! That's final. You'd think the smartest girl in town would know that…" Then he left his daughter standing there not even noticing Jaken as he left.

Jaken heard him say she was the smartest girl in town… She was almost perfect, but there was one more thing he needed to know for sure… He looked in her room. She didn't see him, but he saw her. She wasn't crying. In fact, he couldn't find one trace of apology for standing up for herself to him. Perfect. He quickly escaped and ran to find his lord.

That night as she stood in her room, she thought about her argument with her father. She went into her drawers and pulled out her father's prized sword, rumored to have demonic powers, she put it on her sash and once again thought of her father. She wished they could get along, she wished she didn't hate the man who gave her life but she wanted happiness though. Love. Why couldn't she just ha- Then she felt it. Something hit her neck, she felt woozy a moment, then fell to the floor the last thing she saw before passing out were the most beautiful golden honey eyes shed ever seen.

"You may kiss the bride."

She awoke under a tree after having lips pressed against hers. She opened her eyes and saw the Golden honey ones again… then her surroundings, a green toad looking demon, and a white haired demon kissing h- WHITE HAIRED DEMON KISSING HER. She quickly pushed him off and ran fearfully away she looked over her shoulder, they weren't chasing her. She was about to think "Thank goodness" but she fell to the ground first. She tried to budge faster away, but couldn't. The white haired demon walked to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you… You and I are bonded by blood now, which means you can't get too far from me…"

"What do you want with me?"

"I want an heir. But that'll be for later my dear bride…"

"You want a WHAT? Wait, BRIDE?"

"Yes. From this day on, you are my loyal wife."

"Like hell I am!" She got up ready to run.

"You go back there and I'll kill them all."

"I'll kill you!"

"You kill me and I'll drag you to hell with me."

"Better me then my village!" She looked at this demon with hate and anger in her eyes… he sighed.

"My name is Lord Sesshomaru… And as I said before, we are now married. I'd really appreciate it if I knew your name, too."

"..My name is Mayoki Hokkaido."

"Well Mayoki, I suggest you come with me, we have a long journey ahead of us." He picked her up and put her on his two headed dragon.

"But i- hey! Where are we going!"

"To have you meet your new brother-in-law."

"Why!"

"Because he and his pregnant wife have the Shikon jewel that can turn you into a demon."

"WHAT? But I-" She was silenced again when Sesshomaru kissed her deeply, somehow, as if by instinct, she closed her eyes and kissed her new husband back. She had to admit, he was good at it… After he stopped he looked down at her.

"I need an heir, and you're smart, strong, beautiful, and have a few qualities as I do… all things I want our children to have. But I also want them to be full demon, which is why I want you to be changed to a demon before we have children. They need good genes."

"What makes you think I'll give you an heir? Or any of my traits or genes?" She said her eyes narrowed a bit, but not too much attitude in her voice on account of being too tired.

"Because, you are my wife… And I don't believe in separation."

She reluctantly fell asleep with her back against her new husband's chest as they rode away, Jaken walking beside them.

Sesshomaru looked to Jaken.

"She's not so bad… So far."

"Glad to be of service My lord! Perhaps-"

"Don't push it, Jaken."

"…yes my lord…"


End file.
